The present invention relates to a display system for viewing without spectacles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 3D display system for viewing without spectacles, capable of reproducing a three-dimensional image by means of two two-dimensional images having binocular parallax therebetween without the need for a viewer to wear special spectacles.